


i'll love you still in hell

by idekman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Gay Pirates - Freeform, LITERALLY, M/M, Pirates AU, Short, Swearing, YO HO SEBASTIAN LET'S GO FAR AWAY, basically fluff, it's just gay pirates, ive been listening to cosmo jarvis too much, steve bucky au, the working title for this fic is gay pirates, this is the dumbest thing i ever wrote, v short, very non-explicit description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekman/pseuds/idekman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Bucky are pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll love you still in hell

 

'The captain'll kill us if he catches us.'

'I don't - god, this fucking _rain_ \- I don't give a shit, Steve.'

It's pissing it down, drenching them both thoroughly, as they dart over the deck, slipping and sliding. Steve'll catch his death if he's out here much longer, raindrops catching on his eyelashes, and if they don't pass of pneumonia the waves'll take them, the storm threatening to send them both overboard. It's pitch black out, dark clouds rolling above them as Bucky snatches up Steve's hand and leads them, skidding, into relative shelter.

'We should sleep,' Steve murmurs as Bucky crowds him against the sodden wood, breathing a smile against the skin of his neck.

'Can't,' Bucky smirks back, biting at Steve's lower lip and admits sheepishly; 'they pissed in my hammock.'

'Shit - _Buck_ ,' Steve hisses, rearing back, pulling Bucky's face back by a handful of hair, forcing him to focus. 'Are you serious?'

'Yup. Deadly. Beat me last week too. Glass in my sandals - the works.'

'For fuck's - then why are you _smiling?'_ Steve scowls, trying not to relent even as Bucky runs an unfairly warm hand up under the loose folds of his shirt, skimming across his too-sharp ribs. There's one kiss pressed under his jaw, feather-light, another to his nose.

''Cause it's worth it,' Bucky croons into his temple. 'It's all worth it, Stevie.'

'Buck -'

'We'll go. You and me. And I'll love you like you deserve.'

'We can't -'

'We _can_. We can do whatever we want. You wanna know why?'

Bucky can practically feel Steve's scowl - but clever, tiny fingers are sneaking across the warmth of his waist, pulling him a little closer.

'Why's that?'

''Cause you're my land ahoy. My best boy. I'm with you 'till the end of the line, all that junk -'

And it's been teasing, all smirks and stolen kisses and running from the captain - but Steve can see the bruises along Bucky's ribs, ones that certainly didn't come from yesterday's raid. And now, here in this tiny space, crowded in and hidden, it's all of a sudden very _real_.

'What're you thinkin', Stevie? Let's go far away.'

They're both soaking wet and Steve's teeth are chattering and he's pretty sure he can feel a cold coming on - but Bucky's warm and safe and when Steve leans up onto his tiptoes and kisses him, clumsy, all teeth and too much tongue, he grins like it's the best thing in the world.

'Let's go far away,' Steve murmurs against his mouth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines casually bastardised from the song "gay pirates" by cosmo jarvis. listen to it. you'll never realise you were so emotional about fucking pirates.  
> follow me on tumblr: whambamsebastianstan.tumblr.com or on twitter @peedonthefloor  
> tbh i could probably be persuaded into writing more of this if there was any interest. i'm so down for pirate stevebucky it's unreal.  
> the lovely nasa dog totally drew these pictures of pirate stevebucky for an art swap. yaaaaaaay!


End file.
